


second chance at first chances

by invisique



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Earth-1 Mon-El, F/M, Kara takes him to her earth, Mon-El is from another universe, Slow Burn, alternative universe, karamel angst
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-10
Updated: 2020-10-10
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:08:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26931151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/invisique/pseuds/invisique
Summary: Kara Danvers visits her friend Barry Allen on Earth-1 with an unexpected outcome that brings back pain and joy from the past...
Relationships: Kara Danvers/Mon-El
Comments: 4
Kudos: 4





	second chance at first chances

**Author's Note:**

  * For [revoleotion](https://archiveofourown.org/users/revoleotion/gifts).



> this is my first time publishing something so I’m not quite sure what to type here...
> 
> originally I wrote this to distract myself from the canon karamel angst and bring back s2 cuteness but I couldn’t help include a bit angst myself.
> 
> Also thanks to @revoleotion for making me continue writing

_ Visiting Barry had never been much of a deal for Kara - except that one time they got attacked by nazis from another earth - but she never fully understood the whole infinite universe thing. Apparently there were 53 different earths and yet on Barry’s earth alias earth-one there was no supergirl and probably no Kara Danvers either. She never cared enough about that to look for an explanation when suddenly one day the explanation fell from the sky - literally. _

At first she didn’t recognize the ship that crashed on central city but it looked familiar. As Kara approached it it was like a deja vu... if she wouldn’t see this with her own eyes right now she would have never believed it. For a moment kara froze until she head sirens in the distance. 

“Mon-El?” She asked and softly shook him. He looked just as vulnerable as the first time she found his unconscious body inside of a kryptonian pod. However this wasn’t a kryptonian pod and Mon-El was wearing something different too. She didn’t know what she expected but when mon-el woke up and looked at her it seemed like he didn’t recognize her. Of course he didn’t.

“Where am I?” He asked, looking very confused and a bit sleepy.

“Earth.” Kara replied.

Mon-El’s gaze shifted from looking into her eyes down to the symbol on her chest. “Kara Zor-El?” He asked.

“You know me?” He wasn’t supposed to know her.

“You’re from krypton. We’ve met before but I didn’t expect you on earth” Mon-El replied.  


Kara had so many questions but it was better to take him to S.T.A.R Labs before the police arrived. “We need to go, can you stand?” Kara asked. Mon-El nodded and climbed out of his pod but his legs gave in and Kara stepped in to support him before flying back. 

  
  


Explaining that Kara found Mon-El to Barry was a lot easier than explaining Mon-El how she probably wasn’t the Kara that he knew and that he isn’t the Mon-El that she knew.  
  
“Maybe it’s better if he rests a bit...” Kara said and looked at Barry.

“If I crashed on another planet that I don’t know I wouldn’t want to wake up alone in a room” he said and Kara sighed.

“It’s just so...weird. He shouldn’t even be here. No wait actually I shouldn’t be here” for a second she started to think that maybe hopping between dimensions like she was taking a train wasn’t such a good idea after all.

“You’ll be fine. Just go talk to him” Barry said and smiled. 

  
  


Following his advice she entered the room, Mon-El seemed to be sleeping but as soon as she walked up to him he opened his eyes. “Oh hello...” Kara said because she had no idea how to talk to him.

“Hello again” Mon-El replied and smiled. His smile was kind and gentle, it reminded her of how much she missed it.

“So you know me?” She asked just to make sure.

“Yes. Shouldn’t I?”   
  
”Earlier you said you didn’t expect me on earth but where else would I be?”  
  
Whatever answer Kara was expecting, she wasn’t prepared to hear Mon-El say “ _Krypton_ ” 

No that can’t be. “Krypton was destroyed years ago” Kara said.

“Uh no. At least it was fine when I was there around five years ago? You were a lot younger back then which is why I almost didn’t recognize you. It was really boring but at least the food there wasn’t too bad” Mon-El said and shrugged. “Talking about food... I’m kinda hungry” he mumbled but Kara didn’t hear him. She was still trying to process that in this universe krypton still existed, somewhere out there was another Kara who had the life that she always wanted to have.

“Oh yeah sorry. I’ll get you something” she said to Mon-El. She remembered his favorite food on earth were waffles with maple syrup so she went to get some for him and a coffee for herself. She wasn’t as fast as Barry but she was back quickly and handed them to Mon-El.

“And what’s that?” He asked, looking at the waffles like they were some sort of alien creature.  


“It’s food. You’ll like it” Kara said and sat down next to him. “Mh you’re right this is... amazing” Mon-El said after his first bite. Kara felt a bit bad, it’s like she was cheating on a test. She let him finish the waffles before letting the whole “I’m from another universe where you are my ex-boyfriend” bomb drop on him.  
  


“If krypton is fine and daxam is fine then what are you doing on earth?” Kara asked once he was done.  


“Funny i could ask you the same but since you asked...I was escaping an arranged marriage.”  


Kara almost choked on her coffee.

“Yeah my mother thought it was time for me to get married and you know create an heir... I think you understand that wasn’t exactly what I wanted but she can be really... determined to get what she wants.” he explained and Kara nodded “trust me, I know” 

“Well finally I saw leaving the planet and my home behind as the only choice to live the life that I want. But I certainly didn’t Plan crashing on earth. My ship got caught up in a meteor field and the... hey are you okay?”

Kara had been staring into her cup the entire time that Mon-El had been talking but she looked up at him and nodded “yeah sorry I was listening. And I’m sorry about you having to leave your family behind... I know it must have been hard” she said and put the cup down.

“So after I answered your question may I know what brings you to earth then?” Mon-El asked.

“I’m afraid the answer to that won’t be easy to comprehend” Kara replied but of course he wouldn’t keep quiet till she had told him. “I’m from another universe...”

“It’s parallel to this one except where I’m from, krypton was destroyed and I was sent to earth. Oh yeah and your planet was destroyed too... but you escaped and crashed on earth. Then your mother went looking for you and she threatened to enslave our planet so I poisoned the entire city with lead and the only way to save you was by sending you away. I mean not you but the other you...” She said and exhaled. Maybe she should have given him a less confusing explanation but in the end the result would have been the same. 

At first Mon-El seemed confused, Kara wasn’t sure if he even believed her but then he looked at her and opened his mouth as if he wanted to say something.  
“Okay so You- you’re from a parallel universe? And there was another version of me there too? But you poisoned him... or sent him away?” He asked confused.  


“I know that’s confusing but I-“ Kara couldn’t finish her sentence 

„how did you get here?” Mon-el interrupted her.

“I have a friend. His name is Barry Allen and short version I have this device that allows me to travel between my universe and his. I just came here to visit him when your ship crashed and here we are” she explained and showed him the device. Kara wasn’t sure if Mon-El was about to freak out or not but he seemed surprisingly calm.

“Can I come with you?” He asked.  


“Absolutely not” Kara replied. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> please let me know if you want me to finish chapter two ( yes I already started working on chapter two )
> 
> Tysm <3

**Author's Note:**

> aaand that’s the first chapter. I hope this somehow made sense because honestly the whole alternative universe thing can be really confusing and though I tried to stay as canon as possibly theres a high possibility I made a few mistakes in explaining.
> 
> Part two is in the works since I have a lot of inspiration it will probably be up soon, tysm :)


End file.
